Apple White
Apple White is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Snow White, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side and is the leader of them because she believes strongly in destiny and has worked hard to follow tradition. Appearance Apple has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony-black hair and instead sports blonde curls. A noteworthy material included in most of Apple's wear is lace and the color red, which symbolizes apples. She normally wears bright, metallic or simple colors. Though she needs to wear glasses, Apple usually doesn't. Personality As the next Snow White, Apple takes every bit of her future role to heart. Fulfilling the role of the generous, kind, and good-natured queen to perfection, she is no doubt the best suited to her destiny. However, despite her celebrity status among the other students, Apple is just as much human as the rest of them. When everything Apple has ever known is threatened with falling apart, she takes it upon herself to lead the Royals, and become an inspiration to all to preserve destiny in the Fairy Tale world, for better or for worse. Although appearing self-centered and apathetic towards those with less prestigious destinies than herself, Apple's crusade comes from a place of genuine concern and benevolence for her friends, not wishing to see them "go poof" or be subject to the chaos that could happen if no one followed their destinies as they should. Despite the divide in the school, however, Apple still considers Raven Queen one of her best and most treasured friends. Although she wanted Raven to follow her destiny, and her attempts to convince her to could be badgering and vexatious, she wants her to do so from a place of genuine commitment, and refused to resort to deception or unsavory tactics. In the midst of it all though, Apple's love for Raven, and her other friends, prevailed over her childhood fear of an unpredictable future. Though she still wants her own happily ever after, she now considers her friends' happiness and futures as individuals more important than the controlled world she grew up in. At her core, Apple is hard-working and and dedicated to her future. She's intelligent, believing in rational thought and logic to contrast and compliment with Raven's abstract creativity, and an effective leader. Albeit a bit vain, she has a big heart and is loved by all for good reason. Her gracious and kind-hearted nature has secured her spot as the fairest one of all, and she upholds that title with the grace and dignity fit for a future queen. Relationships Evil Queen: Mother of Raven Queen She and the Evil Queen don't have the best of relationships since Apple knew that the Evil Queen was evil and was the mother of her roommate, Raven. But, during the Dragon Games, she released the Evil Queen from her mirror prison to gain her happily ever after. She realized everything that went wrong and she was selfish, as Raven said, since they do have a choice. Before she and Raven had the chance to defeat the Evil Queen, she said that she'll find some other way to gain her happily ever after without the Evil Queen. Snow White: Mother of Apple White She and her mother are a happy and a sweet pair of goodness. But, she didn't want to push her friend Raven down a path of evil just as her mother wanted; she wanted to be happy for Raven, but she wants to follow her family traditioin and become the next Snow White. At the end of the defeat of the Evil Queen, they were happy to be together again after all that. Raven Queen: Daughter of Evil Queen The two of them don't have a strong connection with each other ever since the first day at Ever After High. But, as they got together with the Ever After yearbook, the Thronecoming, the Spring Festival, the Wonderland curse, and the Dragon Games, they started to get along with each other. In Thronecoming, they both had to find the Storybook of Legends, but in the end, she stood up for Raven from Headmaster Milton Grimm by saying that Raven should follow her own destiny and shouldn't be tricked into something she doesn't want. In the Spring Festival, Raven said that the Apple White she know and loves would never do anything to destroy Ever After High, and by the end of the adventure, Apple and Raven have a great time, even when Raven pulled Apple to have fun with her and Maddie. In the Wonderland curse, she said that Raven's heart is too good for evil, and that she knows Raven is stronger than the Dark Magic, and, in the end, both Raven and Apple celebrate that the curse is gone and that Courtly Jester has been defeated from planning to dethrone Lizzie's mother, the Queen of Hearts. And, in the Dragon Games, Raven was thankful that Apple can cover for her while she went to see her mother, but in the stables, she was furious at her when Raven found out that it was her who freed her mother. Later on, she was first happy that Apple apologized and admitted to change their destinies until they stop Raven's mother, but she was soon shocked and worried that Apple wouldn't wake up from her forever sleep, but was happy that she was awake later on. Soon, they battle in the games together for the fun of it. Briar Beauty: Daughter of Sleeping Beauty She and Briar are best friends forever after. They been friends since nursery rhyme, and they still are, after all, they are royals forever. But in Thronecoming, Briar didn't want to sign the Storybook of Legends after feeling what it was going to be like to sleep for a thousand years, and Briar didn't want that to happen if she was going to loose all her friends forever after. Briar and Apple are two admired students in Ever After High, and together they are the two Royal BFFAs. Briar shows great loyalty and devotion to Apple, however Apple plans to be more of an individual are shown when Apple urges Briar to hide and make sure that Raven Queen does not know that Briar helped in designing Raven's side of their dorm. Briar can be seen studying, partying and helping Apple out most of the time as she would never leave her side. Whenever the perfect duo get in trouble, Briar would make it up to Apple, as proven in her diary. Briar supports Apple by following her in the Royal/Rebel conflict. Also, shown on Apple's birthday, Briar desires the recognition from her friend but ultimately, just wants Apple to be happy. However in Thronecoming, the two has a strined relationship, due to Briar no interested into following her destiny but thier friendship was restoring after Briar Save Apple from her story. Maddie Hatter: Daughter of the Mad Hatter She and Maddie don't talk to each other, but they are both co-president in Ever After High. Then, in Thronecoming, she, Maddie, and Raven go find the Storybook of Legends so Raven can sign. They then were apart of the Dragon Games together and were in the battle of the Evil Queen. When they were visiting Crystal Winter, they were wearing outfits that Crystal made them, while doing a project on Crystal's parents' work: The Snow Queen and The Snow King themselves. As the former debate opponent of the fairest of them all, Madeline is a free-thinker, as shown in "Maddie-in-Chief" where both of them reach an agreement on both of them being the student council presidents. At first, Madeline hastily decides to run against Apple in order for the Rebels to get their fair share as well. The two are seen as friends now. Ashlynn Ella: Daughter of Cinderella Apple and Ashlynn are friends, however Apple discovers that Ashlynn has been secretly dating a Rebel, which she disapproves of. Apple was once dismayed by Ashlynn's strange behavior when she seemed upset over something, however Ashlynn dodged the question from Apple, with it being "boy trouble". Apple disapproves over Hunter and Ashlynn but soon learned that she deeply cares for her friend, no matter what. Blondie Lockes: Daughter of Goldilocks Despite Blondie being constantly busy with her MirrorCast Show "Just Right", Apple White and Blondie both spend an amount of time together. Blondie is also well aware of Apple's story, and is still curious for juicy gossip about her relationship with Daring Charming. Apple concludes the soon-to-be relationship as "just friends" for now, as they have "forever-after to be together". C.A. Cupid: Daughter of Eros Cedar Wood: Daughter of Pinocchio Cedar and Apple are seen as friends, as seen in the Royal Beauty Pageant, Cedar adores the idea of being a beautiful, empowered girl, however the Royals think otherwise as they believe beauty is counted on appearance and grace. Cedar shows Apple what the true meaning of beauty is about, being an intelligent and kind person as well. Cerise Hood: Daughter of Red Riding Hood Dexter Charming: Son of King Charming Daring Charming: Son of King Charming Although the two don't have a solid relationship yet like they would have in their story, Apple and Daring are mostly seen around the school as close friends, despite the fact that they're both heartthrobs. Blondie describes the two as the perfect couple and Daring also seems willing enough to defend Apple as offers lots of support to her as well. Darling Charming: Daughter of King Charming Hunter Huntsman: Son of the Huntsman Lizzie Hearts: Daughter of the Queen of Hearts Kitty Cheshire: Daughter of the Cheshire Cat Ginger Breadhouse: Daughter of the Candy Witch Rosebella Beauty: Daughter of the Beauty and the Beast Her (Almost) Loss of her (REAL) True Love